In selected differential Global Positioning System (GPS) based applications, such as the Joint Precision Approach and Landing System (JPALS), relative navigation functions must meet requirements for high accuracy, high integrity, and high availability. To ensure sub-meter accuracy (e.g., within 20 cm), navigation solutions may be formed using GPS carrier phase measurements. GPS carrier phase integer ambiguities may then be fixed via a Real Time Kinematic (RTK) technique such as the Least-squares AMBiguity Decorrelation Algorithm (LAMBDA) or an integer bootstrapping algorithm. To ensure high integrity, protection levels can be computed to bound errors in the computed navigation solution to a desired degree of confidence. Protection levels depend, among other factors, on the success rate of the carrier phase integer ambiguity fixing process. Generally, if the probability of correct fix (PCF) is sufficiently high, both accuracy and protection levels may be improved with fixed integer ambiguities (as opposed to float integer ambiguities). If the PCF is not high enough, however, improved protection levels may not result from estimated fixed integer ambiguities (relative to estimated float integer ambiguities), even though nominal accuracy may improve. Consequently, both availability and accuracy may suffer, as a fixed solution may not be available after protection levels exceed alert limits.
One technique for maintaining the PCF (i.e., ensuring a reasonably high success rate) while maintaining high accuracy may involve partial ambiguity fixing: fixing only a subset of integer ambiguities that can be estimated with higher confidence while using float integer ambiguity estimates for the remainder, trading accuracy for lower protection levels. However, in the original carrier phase measurement ambiguity domain, using integer bootstrapping alone may lead to lower PCF and higher protection levels. Use of LAMBDA algorithms with integer bootstrapping to decorrelate ambiguities prior to fixing may increase the PCF and lower protection levels; however, the use of LAMBDA may complicate partial fixing.